I'm Sorry I've Kept You Waiting
by Unlimitedthefinal
Summary: When their date seemed to be forgotten, Amy decided to go out with Sam instead of Sonic. But in the end, she still wanted to be with Sonic. Now, it happened the right way! Read to understand this fic! UPDATED!


Fanfiction is property of Josh Kovatch, 2008.

Sonic and Amy

_I'm Sorry I've Kept You Waiting_

Background: This fic takes place during episode 42 of Sonic X, "A Date to Forget", when Amy is stood up by Sonic for their date, and she decides to spend the day with Sam, the racer. This is the first mending fic, and you will see that I am going to change the story of this episode to take away Amy's hurt. Enjoy!

EDIT2: Due to reader suggestion, I've updated this oneshot a second time to add in a few things I've been somewhat lacking in, i.e. descriptive words, imagery, stronger dialogue. Thanks to those that critiqued my work!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It had been quite a day, and as Amy and Sam looked out at the glistening ocean, mirroring the sunset, Amy understood why Sonic loved speed so much. She had felt it when she and Sam had blasted down the road earlier.

"When we were racing down that road, I was alive! It felt so incredible!" Amy exclaimed out loud, her voice energetic and full.

"You could go even faster! You should try supersonic speed!" Sam told her, who knew the same thrill all too well.

Amy thought about what he said, and the word supersonic made her think of Sonic again.

"Maybe some day..." Amy murmured, very hopeful that it could be with Sonic.

"You know, this turned out to be one of the best dates I've ever had."

"This is beautiful, and getting here was sort of fun."

The two looked at each other and exchanged a friendly smile, happy that they were able to make the best of what seemed like a lost day.

Amy then said, "Thank you, Sam."

Sam looked surprised at Amy, who continued, thinking of how Sonic had let her down, "If it wasn't for you, I would've spent all day feeling sad..."

Sam smiled again, and remarked, "Day's not over yet. You could still be in for a surprise!"

As if he knew already, Sam then turned around to look behind both of them, and Amy, her eyes filling with sudden hope, turned around to see what she had been wishing to see all day.

There he was, and no matter how late he was, when Amy saw Sonic standing there, all the pain she felt from today just washed out of her.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late!"

Amy could not believe it, but she couldn't hold herself back. She stood up on the racecar and jumped off, and immediately began running towards Sonic.

With her arms outstretched and her eyes filled with joy, she cried, "Oh Sonic! You do care about me!"

Sonic's emerald green eyes opened wide as he watched Amy run towards him, and inside, he felt so happy and relieved that she was joyful, even after his lateness. During all that had happened, all he was thinking of was Amy, and to meet her as fast as possible for their date. Now, all he could think about was to just hold her and talk to her.

As Amy came closer, Sonic raised his hands to Amy to say he was grateful for her forgiveness.

Finally, Amy, who was smiling ear to ear, rushed right up to Sonic and closed her arms around him as he hugged her, nestling his face softly into her quills as she turned her head to the side to hug him back, gently rubbing her head on the top of his furry chest.

Sam smiled from over near his car as the two hedgehogs held each other warmly for a moment, just happy to be together in the end.

Finally, Sonic pulled Amy away a little to look into her face, which was glowing radiantly, her eyes gleaming with happiness unbound.

Sonic immediately apologized, although making light of it a little, "I'm sorry I kept you waiting. I was hoping I'd get here for our date so much sooner..."

"It's okay, Sonic! As long as you didn't forget me, and you're here with me, I'm happy!"

"But I still wanted to go on that date with you. I was really looking forward to it. That's why I was wondering if, after this race here, you would like to go on a little stroll tonight, under the moonlight?"

Amy's eyes, if it was possible, became even more dazzling as she heard his question.

"Sonic... Do you really mean that? You DO want to go out with me?"

Sonic warmly nodded, smiling at her shining face, and she cried, "Yes! Of course I will!"

Sonic beamed, taking her into his arms again.

"Thank you, Amy. I'm so glad you're giving me another chance."

"I'd never deny you a chance, Sonic! You're so wonderful! Now, go out there and win that race!"

Sonic laughed a little, and he affirmed as he pulled away, "Will do!"

Sonic then ran towards Sam in his car, who was waiting to race, and Amy waved to Sonic, who turned around and called, "Meet me right here!"

"I will!" Amy called back to him, and the two exchanged a smile, which both of them knew, deep inside themselves, was for a feeling greater than dating.

Amy watched as the dust the two racers kicked up ebbed slowly away, fading as the two racers disappeared into the distance. She watched, her smile remaining, as she thought, _I knew you'd never let me down, Sonic! That's why I love you so..._

And the pink hedgehog settled into the soft sand beneath her and waited for her faithful blue hedgehog to return.

The seconds went on... the minutes passed... the time was sliding away, and soon, it was night.

It had been around 40 minutes since Sonic and Sam had left for their race, and now, Amy sat in the sand... alone. Her smile had faded now, and her eyes didn't glow anymore. Now they were clouded, as she stared into the sand and felt her heart about to break again.

She felt completely helpless, and she thought to herself, _I thought this would be a magical night with you, Sonic. We would've finally been able to have a romantic night... and that you... you would..._

She couldn't finish the thought, as she knew that if she dwelled on it too much, she would begin to cry. However, she then muttered, "I thought I was wrong about you standing me up, Sonic... but now..."

And she couldn't hold back a sob; hot tears appeared in her eyes; and she knew that she was right all along...

"Could we please go on our date now?"

Or maybe not...

Amy turned suddenly to the voice that was right beside her, and she looked into those wonderful emerald green eyes, those eyes that always made her so happy to stare into.

Sonic knelt down beside her and looked at her, smiling, a bit sadly maybe, as Amy gaped at Sonic as if he was a ghost.

"I'm sorry that took so long... but Amy, if I could redo the entire day, I would make sure I went out with you before I could let anything stand in my way..." Sonic declared to the pink hedgehog.

Amy had begun to cry just as Sonic had appeared, and as she continued to stare at Sonic, the blue hedgehog, with all the care in his heart, delicately brushed the tears away from her eyes, and almost pleaded, "Please, can we go on our date?"

Amy then suddenly perked up and smiled at him, startlingly happier in one second than she had been all day, and Amy cried, "Oh yes! Let's go!"

Sonic then stood up and held his hand before Amy's glistening eyes, and the smiling pink hedgehog took it and Sonic pulled Amy to her feet, holding her hand lightly as the two looked into each other's beautiful green eyes, so joyful they were to finally have this time alone with each other.

Sonic then brought Amy closer to him with his arm, putting it around her waist and holding her snugly. Amy then held Sonic's hand with both of hers, clasping it firmly, holding on to this caring person with all her heart.

The two hedgehogs walked along the beach, the soft waves soundlessly swishing on the shore, the nearly full moon above them lighting their night with a gentle glow.

Amy felt the warmth from Sonic right next to her, a dreamy look on her face from feeling his fuzzy body, and she said, "This is better than what I was expecting for our date. This is so romantic... Don't you think so?"

"I sure do. I really did want to go on this date with you. Just so I could be with you for once."

"Oh Sonic, that's so sweet!"

Sonic gently squeezed her with his arm, making Amy's heart skip a beat as her face lit up again.

Sonic then muttered, "I just wish I hadn't been so late for this. I really wanted to get here sooner, so I could spend more time with you. If it wasn't for Eggman, I would have been right there for you, Amy. I swear it!"

"You mean... You weren't late because of me?"

Sonic looked up at Amy surprised and even a little shocked.

"Why would I want to be late because of you? If anything, I wanted to be early! I couldn't wait to see you today. You must've gone to a lot of trouble to look perfect for this date. But in any case, Amy, you are more beautiful than all of the flowers in the world."

Amy's eyes filled with joy at what he told her, and she then stopped and turned to him to just gaze into his wondrous green eyes. Finally, Amy fell into Sonic's arms and hugged him, gripping him softly.

"Sonic, I've never felt happier than I am right now! You're the nicest person in the world!"

Sonic smiled and hugged Amy back, soothingly nuzzling her neck and caressing the back of her head. He was trying to find the best words for what he was about to tell her, but now, they all left him. Now, he could only think of one thing to say.

"Amy," Sonic started, pulling Amy away to looking into her gorgeous green eyes, who gazed at Sonic with sudden surprise, but inside, she wished she knew what he would say, "I was going to tell you something today, but I've decided I'm not going to."

Amy then looked worriedly at Sonic and took his hand and squeezed it.

"What is it? Please, you can tell me."

Sonic then smiled, with a twinkle in his eyes that told Amy she was about to find out.

"But I don't want to say it. Instead, I just want to do something."

Amy watched, her heart beating fast, as Sonic drew his hand up her arm and up to her face, touching it ever so softly. She took in a breath, and before she knew it, Sonic slid his hand behind her head and reached behind her to bring her closer. Amy, her eyes slowly tearing up and closing as Sonic drew closer, wished just once more that Sonic would- before she could finish her wish, Sonic began to kiss Amy.

When Sonic's lips gently pressed against hers, she made a small sound of surprise at first. But in an instant, all of the surprise disappeared, and was replaced with a tidal wave of love, washing over her as Sonic delicately brushed her lips with his, and she let out a long sigh of pleasure, making Sonic sigh a little too.

Amy brought her arms back up and ran her hands through the fur on Sonic's chest as they slowly parted their lips and closed them around the others' again. Amy's head swirled with love as Sonic did what she had wanted him to do for so long, and when she nearly fell from Sonic from the dizzying feeling, he grasped her firmly and pulled her closer, pressing her against his body as his lips continued to dance with Amy's. She never wanted to stop for those first few blissful moments, but finally, Sonic and Amy loosened their lips' tender embrace and felt their breath on their faces, soft and warm. Gazing lovingly at each other again, a broad smile dawned on both of their faces.

"I love you, Amy... I'm sorry I've kept you waiting..."

Amy's smile was complemented by two slender tears rolling down her face at that moment, her mind and her heart racing.

"Don't be sorry, Sonic. This is the most wonderful day of my life, and I couldn't be happier... I love you too, Sonic..."

And the two hedgehogs then came close together again and embraced each other, holding on to this moment with each other. The day was not wasted. It was perfect, and the two would hold each other in their love, so happy that this date was really as magical as they had both hoped it to be.

Finally, Sonic backed up from Amy and looked at her again.

"So, you were with Sam today? Did you go fast with him?"

"Yes! It was so awesome! I now understand why you love to run so much! It's such a thrill!"

Sonic then smiled with an idea twinkling in his eyes.

"Well, how about I take you home, and we can go fast if you want?"

Amy's eyes then grew with excitement.

"Yes! That sounds wonderful!!"

Sonic nodded, then reached down and picked up Amy, again tightly holding her to his body, making Amy beam once more.

"Ready, Amy?" Sonic asked the loving pink hedgehog in his arms, snuggled in his caring hold.

"Yeah, let's go!!"

Then, Sonic, with Amy, who couldn't believe her wish from earlier was actually about to come true, blasted off at a fast pace, chewing up the beach and desert quickly, going faster and faster. After only a few moments, Sonic and Amy were speeding faster than when Amy and Sam had raced down the road before, and Amy was laughing with the wonderful feeling. They continued to accelerate until they nearly reached supersonic speed.

Sonic looked down to Amy, who was as bright as a star with her wonderful smile.

"Is it too fast for you?"

"No! I want you to hit supersonic speed!"

"Are you sure Amy?" Sonic asked warily, not wanting to go faster than Amy could handle.

"Here, does this answer your question?"

Then she leaned up towards Sonic and kissed him on the cheek, making him smile and blush only to a tint.

Sonic only smiled at Amy, who returned it with a shining smile of her own, and then, he boosted his speed over the top, as Amy said to the fastest thing alive who was carrying her, "I love you!"

"I love you too!"

And the two hedgehogs raced home at supersonic speed together.

No, the day was not wasted at all...


End file.
